1. Field
Embodiments relate to a touch screen panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of selecting content displayed on the screen of an image display device by a human hand or an object to input the command of a user.
The touch screen panel may be provided on a front face of the image display device to convert a contact position of the human hand or the object into an electrical signal. Thus, an instruction contact selected in the contact position may be received as an input signal.
Since the touch screen panel may replace an additional input device coupled to the image display device, e.g., a keyboard and a mouse, the use range is gradually increasing.
In particular, recently, research on forming the touch screen panel not only on a flat plane but also on a curved surface having a predetermined curvature has been performed.
Typically, in order to realize a curved touch screen panel, sensing cells may be formed on a transparent substrate made of, e.g., flexible polyethylene terephthalate (PET).